Warm
by Melody0136
Summary: Home from a rubbish day at work, Koushi is there to comfort his Alpha. Just short Daisuga fluff with Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics.


**A/N: Would you look at that.**

 **I for one never thought I'd write fan fiction. Here I am now. Reading Mpreg and A/B/O fics.  
Now I'm WRITING MPREG.  
someone reverse the hands of time to give my year eight self a heads up.**

 **Have some pointless Daisuga fluff.**

* * *

~ **They say an Omega's hands will always be warm. All the better to comfort with** ~  
*

The keys to the front door were being evasive again. Daichi sighed as he searched through his pockets for the third time before door swung open from the other side to reveal his mate stood on the other side.  
Suga smiled at him, sweet as ever, "Welcome home."  
A stressful day at work was always worth it when he could come home to his one and only Koushi.

"Did you have a good day? I'm hoping the answer is yes!" _So sweet_.  
"Uh, yes- of course," _Damn, I hesitate_ d, "It was alright...Thank you." _Everything_ sucked _. But you don't need to know that for now. I'll sort it all out. I don't want to worry you, especially not with the baby._

Suga had taken his hand and began fiddling with his fingers absentmindedly.  
"Would you like something to eat? Hungry?" _Starving_.  
Daichi chuckled, "You asked those questions in the wrong order, silly. But no thanks, I'm good." _I'll just make myself a sandwich or something. You sit yourself down and rest._

Suga pouted in faux disappointment, "Well then who's going to eat all the shoyu ramen I made extra special?" _Heh, he knows, doesn't he. Of course he does. He always knows, always sees right through me._  
"I'm sure I've still got room left for my favourite meal made by my favourite person."  
"Hm, I'm sure you do, love."  
Daichi kissed his forehead tenderly. "Thank you, Koushi."  
*

As soon as Daichi had cleared the dishes, Suga got right to the point.

"You've had a bad day, haven't you, darling?"  
Daichi only nodded reluctantly.

Suga hummed, vindicated, "I thought as much. Why didn't you tell me? You don't have to try to be tough, Daichi. You can tell me these things, you know?"  
"I do know, Koushi, I just didn't really want to impart all today's grief on you as soon as I got home. I didn't want you to worry, especially-"  
" _I will smack you_ if you say "especially with the baby", Daichi. Don't think I won't!"  
Daichi grinned at him sheepishly. He may have been pregnant, but Suga still packed a punch, and he didn't need his fist in his stomach as full as he was from all the ramen.

"Heavily pregnant or not, I don't want you to think that "withholding the truth" from me about how crap things have gotten is really for my benefit, because it does me no good having a sad Alpha moping around behind my back when he thinks I'm not looking, okay?"  
"Alright Koushi, I'm sorry."  
"Good. Now come upstairs and let me make you feel better."

With that, Koushi took his hand once more and led him to their bedroom.  
Already slightly out of breath from tackling the staircase, he huffed with the effort it took climbing onto their bed.  
When Daichi reached out to help him up, his hands were slapped away stubbornly. "I may be pregnant, but I'm not fragile as china."

He patted his laps once he had managed to sit up, "Lie down."  
Daichi did as he was told, and, laying on his stomach, he rested his head on his husband's lap.

They spent the next few minutes at peace, in silence, Koushi carding his fingers through Daichi's hair.

"Hey... look at me?" Koushi spoke all of a sudden.  
Daichi frowned before turning his head to face Koushi. With a six month pregnant Omega, he wasn't being a very attentive Alpha.  
"I'm sorry, Koushi, it's just-"  
"I know, I know. It's okay. I just wanted to tell you that I love you so much, I want you to always be able to tell me if something's troubling you, no matter how trivial or inconvenient you think it is."  
"I will, Koushi. I'm sorry for lying to you, I was only try-"  
"Shush. It's okay," he said again. "Less angsting, more cuddling." Daichi could tell him what was wrong when he really was ready.  
He sighed contentedly as he rubbed Daichi's stiff back.

Daichi relaxed into Koushi's touch. He let his Omega take care of him.

Koushi's hands were so warm. They soothed his day's troubles from his creased brow, from his mind and soul, if only momentarily.

His hands were gentle and caring. Soft and attentive.

Loving.

Comforting.

Koushi was his home.

* * *

 **A/N: Pregnant or not Suga gives nice massages.**

 **"Come upstairs and let me make you feel better."  
Sounds like it should be followed by a hot make out or something.  
*Doesn't write smut in attempt to keep filthy conscience clean***


End file.
